Electronic devices require a minimum voltage for proper operation. Should voltage supplied to the electronic device fall below such a level, the device is at risk of becoming unstable or crashing. Conventionally, nominal voltage is supplied at a level so that even in the event of a voltage drop, for example because of a transient load, the voltage remains above the required minimum.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.